


Approval

by Cryingal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Happy Hogan Has A Heart, Happy Hogan-Centric, It’s just somewhere between those two movies, May Parker Needs a Hug, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, although he’s not really in this, and it has a soft spot for Peter don’t @ me, angst & hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingal/pseuds/Cryingal
Summary: “Uncle Ben Would have liked you”Happy freezes





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Sjxnjsjsjs I hope u like this

“Uncle Ben would have liked you”

Happy freezes.

“So you don’t have to worry about… replacing him, or something. You’re a Good man.” Peter continues on as if it was nothing, Avoiding The elder man's gaze.

“And… you’re good for Aunt May, in a way that uncle Ben wasn’t I think.” He chews his cheek, a part of him is whispering that this is a betrayal. But another part soothes him, strangely while he thinks about Ben.

“But yeah uncle Ben would have liked you a lot, he loved the mets, and always yelled at them like you do… whatever team it is that you yell at.” Peter chuckled. “He was always so kind and soft, there was this… look in his eyes. I don’t know how to explain it” Peter gestures vaguely, “The only other person to look at me like that is Mr. Stark and he’s… he’s more than my mentor he’s like my…”

“Your dad” Happy says softly, Peter nods.

“Yeah, he’s like my dad, but even he won’t come close to being like Uncle Ben and neither will you” Peter finally raises his head so he’s able to look at happy, there’s a fiery gaze. the one that’s only reserved for a all hands on deck mission, when he’s defending his friends.. his family… one that’s always there when he defends Tony.  

Happy finds himself wanting to squirm underneath it.

“I’m not trying to replace your uncle kid. I wouldn’t ever” Happy says, voice uncharacteristically soft. The fire simmers and that soft look that is always there is back now.

“I know happy, I know.”

There’s a terse silence between them, one happy isn’t sure he should break but luckily for him Peter decides for him.

“I held him as he died, do you know how he died?” Peter Asked, Happy swallowed thickly and shakes his head.

“I was thirteen” Peter began calmly, “I had just gotten my powers a few weeks before, I was scared but so excited because, because now I could stand up against bullies. I could hit people and they wouldn’t be able to hit me back. I could maybe be popular. Those were my first thought” The smaller boy hangs his head, almost as if he’s ashamed, is ashamed.

“I had sneaked out to go to this boys party, back when he still went by as Eugene” Peter rolled his eyes. “Uncle Ben followed me, I was starting to get out of control.”

“He found me, we fought and I ran out. I was upset and angry and I had no right to be, Then a man stopped me, he was tall and muscular”

“And he had a gun” Happy finds himself freezing again.

“Uncle Ben didn’t know that I had this strength, that I could have saved him. He-“ Peter’s breathe hitched, Happy hesitates walking over to sit by the boy, but he does. “He got shot, in the chest, his blood it- it sprayed my face. The guy took off I didn’t see his face and a part of me is glad because… Because I didn’t know what I would do if I saw him again after that” He blinks. Happy rubs his back.

“He said he loved me, right before he- after that my thoughts changed, I knew I couldn’t use these… these blessings or gifts for my own personal gain. So I went back to being the normal nerdy kid who let his Bully pick on him non stop” Happy’s hand moved from Peter’s back to his hair, he knows it helps the kid calm down, he’s seen Tony do it more than enough times to know.

He doesn’t say anything after that, Happy doesn’t need him too. He knows what Peter is trying to tell him.

I approve

“I have to… I’m gonna go hang out with MJ tonight and head to Mr. Stark’s later tonight. Thank you for listening Happy. And thank you for making Aunt May Happy” he smiles at him, it’s not like his other ones that are full and energetic. This one is calm, soft, and sad. He watches him leave and not a moment later May steps out.

“How much did you hear?” Happy asks not looking up from the spot Peter was just at.

“Enough” May answers quietly.


End file.
